The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room
Creators Central (also known as The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room, Downfall Parodies Society, DP Society, and DPS) was a chat room created by JennieParker87 originally on the Chatango platform, later it moved to the Discord app. It was originally meant to be a way to interact with her fans, but it was once the chat room most Untergangers went to over the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room. It was later renamed to Creators Central, or CC. The idea was to open it up to more members, as opposed to just Downfall parody makers. In January 2018, the server closed due to a large scale community drama and the fact that JennieParker87 lost interest in managing it due to personal reasons. Rules *All users must be at least 16 years old. *No advertisement, and no spamming (other than in #spam). *Keep topics to their respective channels (this rule can be slightly flexible, depending on context). *Do not post gore, NSFW or other explicit material. *Post your own content in #your-content, other videos/images in #videos-music-pics. *Do not join the server just to post your content, try to engage in conversation from time to time. *Respect each other. This also means keeping a respectful tone in discussions. *Try to blend in. Don't discuss random topics repeatedly if nobody is interested. If a user does not fit in, moderators/admins can decide to kick the user.(edited) *Only one account per user. *Don't use "Everyone" or "Here" unless it's urgent. So in very rare, urgent circumstances. Bans * First ban lasts for a day * Second ban lasts for a week * Third ban is usually permanent * Users (including moderators) are allowed three warnings. On the third warning, a ban can take place. ** Users can be banned right away with no warnings should their offences be quite severe. Management It should be noted that many of these users have nicknames, as supported by the Discord app. *JennieParker87 (Owner and administrator) *Ako675 (Administrator) *Ninetales95NL (Moderator) *Sans (Moderator) *MabusParodies (Moderator) Former Moderators Former moderators on the chat include Delphox, Fegel Fawx, MFDK, MisterTalkingMachine, Nerdington 0, Ninetales95NL, and TheUnknownHitler. Former moderators on the Discord app include DictatorAntics, FegelAntics, Gb. Alexander, Parodyhall, QuestionTuesdayFTW, Sans, Sonic7emerald and Venkyra21. Due to a large number of incidents, JennieParker87 and John (who has been given extra admin powers) had a discussion on Skype, deciding which moderators to keep. It was a hard decision, since all the moderators had been doing well. The final list of moderators was put together based on various factors, such as time zones, how often a moderator was active in the chat, number of incidents they were involved in, and so on. It is important to emphasize that no moderator was removed for any personal reasons (such as being disliked or such). After these events, it was decided that John would be in charge of the future removals of moderators. JennieParker87 decided it would be better that way. Some moderators have also stepped down from this position as well. Controversies Since the founding of the chat room in March 2016, there have been incidents of bullying and drama on the chat room. It escalated in May 2016 with a number of bullying and drama related incidents occurring during this time. This has caused a few Untergangers to retire or consider retirement due to the state of the community. Exaggerated sexual topics were dominating, which lead to a new rule being created, which many requested and wanted. In response to the recent dramas, FegelAntics started the #SaveTheCommunity campaign, which had some Untergangers close their channels temporarily in protest to the perceived over-sensitivity and censorship. He later changed his mind when he heard more sides of the story, and returned to the chat which is currently back to its usual pleasant state. After the move to Discord, administrators JennieParker87 and Transience created a rule stating that Untergangers wanting to join the chat had to get approval from the moderators. This has caused many Untergangers to be denied access to the chat room. One extreme example would be when Vgrx wanted to join the chat room, to everyone's displease. After being denied the invite link, Vgrx retired, citing the community. However, on 18 December 2016, the Discord server was open to the public, presumably to compete with the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord Chat Room. In August 2016, a large scale community drama occurred when Gb. Alexander left the chat room for a few days due to an incident involving the new UnterCast podcast. That same month, FegelAntics was found to be spreading hate towards a certain Unterganger. Although there is proof that this hate spreading started back in June 2016, it was only brought to attention after the aforementioned community drama. After much investigation, FegelAntics was banned from both the Discord chat room and the Chatango chat room. He eventually found out about this, and proceeded to make a long post on DP.net. Although this post was meant to give his side of the story in the hopes of people forgiving him and allowing him back on the chat, many people felt that the damage done was enough to warrant a permanent ban against him. QuestionTuesdayFTW, being an advocate for giving FegelAntics a second chance, ended up disengaging from the community due to this. Since the opening of the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord Chat Room, many new Untergangers, due to the strict rules about people wanting to join DPS needing approval from all moderators, gave up on attempts to join DPS. This has caused DPS to become an exclusive club discussing everything but Downfall parodies. Most older generations (i.e. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and older 4th generation Untergangers) typically hang out here instead. In January 2018, a member of JennieParker87's Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room threatened to hack and dox Hitler Rants Parodies. This incident prompted HRP to cut off his ties with the community and ban all members in his chatroom who also joins JennieParker87's chatroom. Some argued that this is rather drastic, saying that the incident was caused by one individual only, who acted in his own time and away from the server, while others argued that this was done for security and safety reasons. In response of this and personal reasons, Jen decided to close the chat for good soon after. Move to Discord In June 2016, JennieParker87 decided to open a server of the chat on the Discord application, as an experiment to see which platform many of the regulars preferred. Most of the chat regulars felt that Discord was the better option and eventually began to move there from Chatango, since Discord has more functionality and features compared to Chatango as well as less bugs. The Discord server also has a voice channel, allowing for closer communication between Untergangers. However, there are a few Untergangers who still hang out at the old Chatango chatroom, either for nostalgia's sake, or their own refusal to switch to Discord. Most Untergangers, as of October 2016, however, have made the full transition to Discord. Trivia *Unimpressed with the majority of Untergangers choosing to be on this chat instead of his chat, Hitler Rants Parodies made this video (Which refered to this chat as the "Soviet Fatbanger's chat) in order to garner up more support for his own chat. *John has extra admin powers in the chat. JennieParker87 wanted him to have bigger influence because of how well he handled the former Untergangers Chat. *This chat was the most active place where Untergangers gathered from its opening until the opening of the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord Chat Room. Category:Websites Category:Unterganger Interactions Category:Chat Rooms